Aoyama Nanami
Nanami (青山 七海 Aoyama Nanami?) is Sorata's classmate. Although she is harsh to Sorata, she actually has a crush on him, and everyone aside from Sorata has noticed this, due to the fact that Sorata is oblivious to her feelings towards him. She escaped from her home to become a voice actress, and has to live on her own. After she finds herself low on money to live in the normal dorm, as well as wanting to find out the true relationship between Sorata and Mashiro, she chooses to move into Sakura Dormitory's room 203. She meets Sorata's mother in the fifth novel and earns the latter's admiration. Sorata's mother even tells him that she prefer Nanami to be her daughter-in-law. In the sixth novel, after she fails the voice actor election for the second time, and she decides to reunite with her parents to decide her next step. Contents http://sakurasounopetnakanojo.wikia.com/wiki/Aoyama_Nanami# hide#Appearance #Personality #History #Relationships #Quotes Appearance Nanami has fair skin, long brown hair tied up into a ponytail, and brown golden eyes. Personality Nanami is actually a diligent and hardworking girl, stopping at nothing to achieve her goals. Nanami is a tsundere sometimes towards Sorata, slacking him sometimes. But somehow, she tends to overdo herself, especially when she's determined to work, sometimes harming herself in the process. This is primarily due to a complex that she has, wherein she has to do her best and be extremely competitive in nature. Nanami is shy, most especially over Sorata. She gives out her best in whatever she's doing, which earns the residents of Sakurasou their admiration, with Chihiro even saying that she makes life easier at Sakurasou. Nanami is generally a shy person, possessing a noticeable degree of shyness in regards to her body and own feelings. Examples are when Nanami thought that other women have better figures (even if Mashiro and Yuuko have already stated that she owns a nearly-perfect body); and her coyness in terms of her own feelings towards Sorata. History Nanami is introduced in both the light novel and anime as one of Sorata's classmates. She became friends with Sorata when he took a cat in, getting the ire of the school administration. Sorata was soon moved to Sakurasou, but Nanami helped Sorata find new owners for all the cats that he had. Relationships Kanda Sorata Kanda Sorata is Nanami's best friend at the normal schools division. She has a crush on Sorata, but is extremely shy, sometimes she is feeling cold towards Sorata, and cannot bring herself up to tell him what she feels. She thinks highly of him, as he works hard, and earns traits that she loves to see within men as the story progresses. Feelings aside, she thinks that Sorata is a very nice guy, seeing how he took and cared for the cats. The both of them regularly assure each other that they can achieve their goals, with Nanami telling Sorata that he can be a great game designer. The both of them also care for Mashiro, as the both of them usually take care of her. Nanami tried to take Mashiro duty, but ended up giving it back. Nevertheless, she continued to work alongside Sorata with Mashiro Duty. Shiina Mashiro Mashiro considers Nanami a friend and Nanami also helps take care of her, especially with issues that may be construed as gender-sensitive. However, Mashiro occasionally becomes jealous of Sorata's close friendship with Nanami, interpreting Sorata's actions as romantic moves. Later on in the story, Nanami's feelings for Sorata grew, however, seeing as Mashiro was also a factor to consider, she set aside her own feelings for Mashiro's sake. Quotes *" I thought people with talent didn't need to work hard " *" I love people who know what they want to do! I love people living as hard as they can! " *" There are some things you can’t say to someone, no matter how close you are "